Cryptographic authentication and processing, and the management thereof, is an important part of modern data security. As computing requirements and data volumes increase over time, the technical requirements of ensuring the security thereof also increase. Various types of cryptoprocessors exist for managing and processing cryptographic information, such as hardware security modules (HSMs), trusted platform modules (TPMs), and smart cards, many of which are capable of processing data and attendant cryptographic operations. However, as computing architectures evolve toward more multipolar, distributed models, such as cloud computing archetypes, flexible servicing and provisioning of cryptographic capabilities are desirable from the perspectives of efficiency, capacity, and capability.